


Impressions, you've made impressions

by Flutieflake



Series: As strange as it seems [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Established Relationship, Except Palps, Fix-It, Fluff, Gay Panic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutieflake/pseuds/Flutieflake
Summary: Anakin is 100% sure that Padmé knew exactly what she was doing when she picked that outfit for Rex.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Depa Billaba & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: As strange as it seems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117541
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Impressions, you've made impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The lilting witchery, the unrest (Of wingèd dreams, is in our breast)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391371) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 
  * Inspired by [hatching fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377003) by [Adaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaris/pseuds/Adaris). 
  * Inspired by [at taylir morut'yc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198857) by [wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian). 



> Title from 'Questions' by Jack Johnson
> 
> So I was planning to finish editing a different WIP for this series, but then this sprang fully formed into my head at eleven thirty last night

Rex is wearing Anakin's colors.

This is an important event, and some Senator is saying something that Anakin should probably be listening to, but instead it’s all he can do to keep his jaw closed because _Rex is wearing his colors_.

The blue can be explained away easily enough, being their legion color, and to most people the gold and red wouldn’t mean much, maybe a nod to Depa and Obi-Wan, both of whom are here tonight along with their former Commanders, but the gold is dark, not the bright orangish of the 212th’s paint, and the red is the wrong color too.

How Padmé and Rex managed to find exact matches for his scales Anakin doesn’t know, but the message is unmistakable to anyone who knows them: Rex is _Anakin’s_.

Not because of some contract between the Jedi and the Kaminoans, or because they were General and Captain during the war, but because he _wants_ to be.

Because he has a choice now, they all have a choice now, and he’s chosen _Anakin_.

And Anakin’s chosen him too.

He feels a nudge in the Force from Depa, a combination of amused teasing and a reminder that they’re still in public.

Anakin tears his gaze away from Rex to roll his eyes at his sister across the room, turning away again with a good-natured sigh as she raises her glass to cover her smile.

He sees Cody next to Rex, eyes scanning the crowd in search of Obi-Wan. The former Marshal Commander is sporting similar colors as Rex, but in much lighter shades. Instead of Rex’s deeper, more muted colors, he’s wearing sky blue, with splashes of copper and pale gold.

Anakin smirks in amusement, waiting for Obi-Wan’s reaction.

He’s not disappointed; Obi-Wan nearly drops his wineglass when he spots Cody, face going bright red. The Stewjoni Jedi doesn’t spend as much time in his dragon form as Anakin does, but it’s still obvious that Cody’s outfit isn’t a coincidence.

Anakin can’t keep his attention on his hopeless older brother for long, though; not when Rex is here, wearing _Anakin’s colors_ and smiling at him in the way that always makes Anakin feel and act like a lovestruck idiot. Which . . . yeah, fair.

At least Rex doesn’t seem to mind, judging by the warmth he radiates into the Force as he slips an arm around Anakin’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments give me life, constructive criticism is welcome but no hate please! <3


End file.
